familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Marathon County, Wisconsin
Marathon County is a county located in the U.S. state of Wisconsin. It is part of the Wausau, WI, Metropolitan Statistical Area. As of 2010, the population was 134,063. Its county seat is Wausau. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which are land and (1.98%) are water. Marathon County is the largest county in Wisconsin by land area. Major highways Adjacent counties Marathon County is one of several United States counties which border eight other counties. Natural wildlife refuges *Mead Wildlife Area Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 125,834 people, 47,702 households, and 33,868 families residing in the county. The population density was 81 people per square mile (31/km²). There were 50,360 housing units at an average density of 33 per square mile (13/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 93.84% White, 0.28% Black or African American, 0.35% Native American, 4.54% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.26% from other races, and 0.72% from two or more races. 0.78% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 52.6% were of German and 13.6% Polish ancestry according to Census 2000. 92.9% spoke English, 3.4% Hmong, 1.1% German and 1.1% Spanish as their first language. There were 47,702 households out of which 34.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.90% were married couples living together, 7.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.00% were non-families. 23.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.60 and the average family size was 3.11. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.80% under the age of 18, 8.20% from 18 to 24, 29.50% from 25 to 44, 22.50% from 45 to 64, and 13.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 99.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.40 males. Cities, villages, and towns Cities Villages Towns Unincorporated communities *Ashley *Bradley *Cherokee *Dancy *Galloway *Glandon *Granite Heights *Halder *Hogarty *Hamburg *Little Chicago *Little Eau Claire *Little Rose *Kalinke *Knowlton *March Rapids *Milan *Moon *Naugart *Norrie *Nutterville *Pike Lake *Poniatowski *Rangeline *Rib Falls *Ringle *Rocky Corners *Rozellville *Taegesville *Snell *Shantytown *Sunset *Wien :† Unincorporated community or annexed village :‡ Only partially in Marathon County See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Marathon County, Wisconsin References External links *Marathon County Resources *Libraries and Schools in Marathon and Lincoln Counties : This digital collection contains historic images and texts that document central Wisconsin schools and libraries in Marathon and Lincoln Counties. Text-based materials include: Marchetti, Louis. History of the Public Library Building and Names of Donors, 1909, a record of the proceedings, leading up, and culminating in the erection and completion of the Library Building of the city of Wausau, with names of Donors attached thereto. Compiled and presented to the Library by Louis Marchetti, President of the Library Board from 1904 to 1908. The Marathon County Public Library (MCPL) has its headquarters located in downtown Wausau, Wisconsin, U.S.A. In addition to the MCPL - Wausau Headquarters, 8 branch libraries have been established in the cities of Athens, Edgar, Hatley, Marathon City, Mosinee, Rothschild, Spencer, and Stratford. The Marathon County Public Library catalog and electronic resources are also available online at www.mcpl.us. Category:Counties of Wisconsin Category:Marathon County, Wisconsin Category:Established in 1850